Episode 136
The baby dragons, once their mother is slain, scatter and begin digging their way out of the chamber. We debate what to do about them for awhile. We ultimately decide to do nothing about them and let them leave. * We then set about freeing the remaining eggs from the ice. Through the combined efforts of Dragon!Vahl and Barkley we cut out big ice blocks and put them in the bag of holding. Olivia voices that she has some moral reservations about selling the eggs to Wyssa. Lucius argues that it doesn't matter, they are chromatic dragons. Yet he's almost unanimously opposed by the rest of the party. * The party reaches the tentative conclusion that they will take the eggs and do something else with them. Boulder brings up bringing them back to their people. Vahlka suggests taking them back to the Shaded Valley. They reach no real conclusions. * We begin laboriously trying to pull items out of Winterscar's hoard. Most of it is inaccessible. The total haul is: 1900 Gold 20 Ancient White Dragon teeth Crest from Ancient White Dragon 12 sq ft 20 Ancient White Dragon Hide 12 sq ft of Ancient White Dragon wing membrane bolt of silk wrapped large chest with nice robe carved ivory drinking horn scarf of ermine fur green dragonscale corset ebony stone ring leather bracers with gold inlay empty steel box very nice leather shoes Tome of Clear Thought Leopard Print Cape Headband of Intellect Large chest full of fox furs Figurines of Wondrous Power - Set of Golden Lions 2 Potions of Storm Giant Strength Bag with scrolls of: Magic Jar, Simulacrum, Eyebite, Create Undead, Circle of Death, Feeblemind,Antipathy/Sympathy * While butchering Winterscar's body we discover that her heart and several other organs are partially petrified. * We gather our haul into the bag of holding and then exit the cavern and head back to where we left Tagi and Andrith. Tagi is frightened and astounded by Vahlka's draconic form, but Andrith just flippantly comments, "You got fat." Tagi is happy we've killed Winterscar, and takes us back with her to Goblintown. * Andrith decides to head down the mountain ahead of the rest of us and get the caravan back to the road and ready to go. * We spend some time identifying the magical items we found in the hoard. Boulder discusses bringing the eggs back to her people, but they are locked away for now and short of sending we have no way to contact them. * Vahlka and Deacon talk about the upcoming full moon. He was planning on just going ahead of the caravan and hiding in the deep forest but Vahlka's worrying convinces him instead to have Lucius teleport him to the valley. * During our long rest, Sethendrin and Necara pull Vahlka and Olivia into Sethendrin's snowy dream domain thingamagig. Vahlka encounters her in the forest, then leads her to Seth's lodge. Anxukyuara is also there. The swords greet us, and then inform us that Hazifor has been destroyed. His soul consumed by the enchantment and "awakening" Sara's blade. They suspect she did it intentionally in a island in the Northmarch called the Open Grave. They express concern that it may also happen to them soon and that they would like to go to the Northmarch and look into releasing their souls sooner rather than later. Vahlka plays chess with Seth, Olivia sits with Necara and the bard stare creepily into the fire. * Vahlka reiterates what the swords told them to Barkley. * We head down the mountain and meet up with Andy and the Caravan. The Caravan travels throughout the night. In the morning, we come across a murder of crows that faintly caws "East! East! East!" Barkley asks the crows what they mean and they say "Treasure! Shiny! East! East!" then fly off, clearly expecting her to follow. * Barkley reiterates this to the group who are baffled and wary. After some arguing, and it becoming apparent Barkley will not let it go - the group decides to investigate. Leaving Vahlka, Andrith and Deacon at the caravan. * They discover a large crow sitting on a nest. Barkley investigates and harasses the crow with her familiar but the creature is immovable. Lucius tries to telekinesis the crow off the nest but it is magic immune. After a bit of fucking around, the crow booms in a ludicrously deep voice "One day you will learn which birds to trust and which ones not to." Then flies away with a bunch of gold and diamonds trailing after it. Left behind in the nest is a single nonmagical silver egg. * We head back to the caravan. Barkley shows Vahlka her new egg. Most the party is baffled by it and retiterates that it could have been dangerous. Barkley expresses that she feels she needs to do these sort of things for the sake of her mental health. * We travel down the road. A number of cats appear, following the caravan down the road. They allow the party and npcs to pet them and are in general quite friendly to everyone except Deacon.